Atomic Haruhi
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: Haruhi's next wish? Superheroes from space. As a result, Betty, Sparky, and X-5 are taken to her world in disguise, but between the villians also coming to this world and Kyon finding out about the Galactic Guardians, Betty is about to have one heck of an adventure!
1. Prologue

**Hi, everyone! Here's a new story! I'm pretty sure I said that Betty, Sparky, and X-5 were going to Japan in _their_ universe, but I meant Japan in _Haruhi's _universe. I've had this written for a while, so I had no idea what I was thinking...but maybe I was thinking that they should also be sliders, as well! Anyway, unlike all of my other stories, this story has...a prologue! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya or Atomic Betty.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Normal POV**

Haruhi was just playing games on the computer in the SOS Brigade clubroom. It was a club meeting, but there's really not much to do. She sighed and looked at one of the club members, Kyon.

"You know Kyon, I know I've always wanted aliens, time travelers, sliders and espers, but now I want galactic superheroes," she told him.

"ISN'T THAT THE SAME THING AS ALIENS?!" Kyon yelled.

"No. This superhero should be from Earth, but they have 2 sidekicks: an alien and a robot," Haruhi replied.

"Ah, okay," Kyon said, defeated.

Once that awkward conversation was done, Haruhi turned off the computer, got up, clapped her hands together and announced, "Okay, everyone! Dismissed!"

Okay, all of you who have watched Atomic Betty might know where this is going.

Betty Barrett, now a high school junior, was hurrying to her first day of school. Betty had red hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a yellow shirt, a bluish skirt, and black shoes. Suddenly, her pink watch, a sign that she's a Galactic Guardian, began beeping. Betty slapped her forehead and mumbled to herself, "Not now!"

She ran into a bush and answered the call. It was her fish boss, Admiral DeGill.

"What is it, Admiral?" Betty asked.

"Atomic Betty, this next mission may be a permanent one. I need you to report to headquarters right away," Admiral DeGill explained. Betty hung up and teleported to Galactic HQ.

Betty, now in her Galactic Guardian form, arrived in Galactic HQ. She joined up with her partners, Sparky (a green alien with a big green nose) and X-5 (a yellow robot), and, with them, stood before Admiral DeGill.

"Betty, Sparky, X-5. I'm sending you three to another world," Admiral DeGill explained.

Betty and Sparky gasped while X-5 just asked, "Why?"

"I need you three to watch over a young woman Atomic Betty's age by the name of Haruhi Suzumiya. We believe she has the ability to destroy not only her world, but ours too. You three need to keep her happy at all costs," Admiral DeGill explained.

Betty saluted and said, "We won't let you down, Admiral!"

"Atomic Betty and Atomic Sparky will be posing as students, and X-5 will be posing as a teacher. I have a portal over there, so you three could enter Miss Suzumiya's world. I wish you three good luck," Admiral DeGill finished before saluting as well.

Betty, Sparky and X-5 then entered the portal into Haruhi's world. Little did they know, their enemies have just broken into Galactic Headquarters and entered the portal, as well. If only they didn't interfere, Atomic Betty and her friends would have a complete mission.

* * *

**Aaaaand that's it! ...I left a spoiler before, did I? ...Hope ya'll enjoyed, because I don't think you did...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay, first chapter! I just finished it today, and...well, from now on, the story will be told in first person, and it switches between Kyon and Betty's points of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya or Atomic Betty.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Kyon's POV**

It was now the day after Haruhi announced that she wanted galactic superheroes. Well, I've heard from Yuki Nagato, an alien, Mikuru Asahina, a time traveler, and Itsuki Koizumi, an esper, that Haruhi is a god, so she gets what she wants. So surely, a galactic superhero with alien and robot sidekicks might show up, no matter what I try to do. Of course, I can't do anything about it, due to the fact I'm just a normal human. Dang, if only I had the same powers as Haruhi…..Wait! What am I saying?

Anyway, on the way to school today, I noticed a girl with red hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She was wearing the sailor uniform that you're supposed to wear at this school, but she also had a pink watch that seemed to be a little….. off. Could she be…..? I put that thought aside and preceded into the school.

I got into the classroom and sat in my usual seat, which, to my dismay, is RIGHT IN FRONT OF HARUHI. It was like this in my first year of high school, which was last year, but I don't like the fact that it's happening again. But just a few seconds after I sat down, I noticed the girl from earlier run in and take the seat next to mine. I could help but stare at her from the corner of my eye. This girl was kind of cute… But I like Miss Asahina. Not like we're going out or something. But I plan on asking her out sometime soon. All of a sudden, I saw a boy run in and take the seat next to the redhead. I couldn't help but notice this boy had green skin. Could he be….? Never mind, he wears glasses, so he _can't_ be an alien.

Not long later, the teacher man Okabe ran to the front of the room. "Okay, everyone, we've all got a big day of school in front of us. But before we switch classes, I'd like to introduce you to two new students. You two, stand up and introduce yourselves," he announced. The redhead and the boy with the green skin both stood up.

"I'm Betty Barrett," the redhead introduced.

"I'm Sparky," the green skinned boy introduced.

"These two came from Canada, and are excited to be here. I hope you two have a good time here, and join the Handball Club," Okabe finished. Betty and Sparky then sat down.

Suddenly, I felt Haruhi pull me and exclaim, "These two are the new members of the SOS Brigade!"

School went by pretty fast. During science, though, I couldn't help but notice that our new teacher was, in fact, a robot. Whatever this robot was disguised into made this guy look like some sort of university teacher. He acted like one, anyway. Meanwhile, this Betty girl was in the same class as me for ALL of the classes. However, during 3rd period, her watch began beeping, and she ran off, not coming back until 4th period started. Strange, huh?

At the end of the school day, I dragged myself into the clubroom. It used to belong to the Literary Club, but Nagato was the only member. She later was forced into joining the SOS Brigade, resulting in the immediate disbanding of the Literary Club. When I got in, I saw Nagato in there, reading her book as usual. Besides her, there was nobody there.

Until Haruhi came in 10 minutes later. And guess who she brought with her?

You guessed it: Betty and Sparky.

"Where are we?" Sparky asked.

"YOU ARE IN THE SOS BRIGADE CLUBROOM!" Haruhi yelled.

"SOS Brigade?" Betty asked.

"We look for aliens, time travelers, sliders, espers, and, starting now, galactic superheroes!" Haruhi exclaimed.

I couldn't help but notice that Betty looked at Sparky with a nervous look on her face. Sparky returned the glance, rather nervous as well. That's when Koizumi and Miss Asahina came in.

"What's going on here?" Koizumi asked with that fake smile on his face. Dang, I just _hate_ that smile. Also, I hope that Miss Asahina doesn't get stripped down by Haruhi again.

"We have two new members! Their names are Betty Barrett and Sparky!" Haruhi announced.

"What's Sparky's last name?" Miss Asahina asked.

"Uh…..Awesomeface?" Sparky asked, leaving Betty to slap her forehead.

I can see why, too: Awesomeface doesn't sound like a last name to me. I mean, come on! Sparky Awesomeface? VERY unconvincing! But everyone else seemed to believe him.

**Betty's POV**

Sparky and I were just walking across the hall with X-5. "Wow, Japanese schools are hard to understand," I told them.

"What? What is wrong with your mind, Captain? I could understand all of the Japanese kids well," X-5 asked.

"Yeah, Chief! I mean, the yakitori we had for lunch was too good!" Sparky exclaimed

I had to agree with him, that yakitori _was_ yummy. Even so, I had to tell them that I've lived in Moose Jaw Heights all of my life, and that I already missed my friends. All of a sudden, I felt someone pull me away from them by the collar of my sailor uniform. When I turned my head around, I saw a girl with short, brown hair pulling me somewhere. Her back was turned towards me, so I couldn't see her eyes.

"Um, excuse me….Miss Suzumiya, is it? Can you tell me where you're taking me?" I had to ask. Miss Suzumiya let go of me and turned around.

"You _are_ Betty Barrett, right?" Miss Suzumiya asked.

"Well, yeah. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"You and your friend are coming with me," she replied, going back for Sparky. She grabbed him by the tie and continued to walk until we've reached a specific clubroom. The sign has said something else, but it was covered by a sign that said, "SOS Brigade." I remember Admiral DeGill saying stuff about the SOS Brigade and its members.

Yuki Nagato was created by aliens in the Data Integration Thought Entity, which X-5 seemed to be acquainted with, Mikuru Asahina was a girl who traveled into the past, Itsuki Koizumi was an esper from this Organization, and…ah, dang it! I forgot his name! But I do know his nickname's Kyon….anyway, Kyon's just a normal human.

When Miss Suzumiya opened the door into the SOS Brigade clubroom, sitting at the long table in there was Kyon, and sitting in a chair in the corner reading a book was Yuki. Soon enough, Mikuru and Koizumi entered, too. Miss Suzumiya introduced Sparky and myself to the two, and when Mikuru asked what Sparky's last name was, he responded with this stupid answer:

"Uh…..Awesomeface?"

Of course I slapped my forehead. What was Sparky trying to do, blow our cover?! I mean, Admiral DeGill specifically said not to reveal our identities to Miss Suzumiya, but we _can_ reveal our identities to the other SOS Brigade members. I seriously don't think that's a good idea, though.

Oh, did I mention that X-5 was a witness to her kidnapping us? Well, at that second, he burst open the door and yelled, "WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!"

There was complete silence in the room. _This is awkward, _I thought.

"Go-sensei! Just because you're a new teacher here doesn't mean you can kick us out of the room! Don't tell anyone, or I'll tell everyone you're a robot!" Miss Suzumiya threatened.

**Kyon's POV**

_ "….I'll tell everyone you're a robot!"_

….What's with the awkward moment? What I mean is, well, Betty and Sparky are frozen in their tracks right now, and so is Go-sensei. Now that I think about it, he _was_ a robot with professor clothing on. Is he really a robot? If he is, then how did Haruhi figure it out…?

"Of course, I would just be spreading rumors. If I'm going to believe that you are a robot, then you have to be fighting bad guys with a space superhero and an alien," Haruhi added.

….Okay, the moment got even awkwarder…..if that's even a word.

All of a sudden, Betty's watch began beeping…just like during class!

"Uh, 'scuse me, but….uh, I've got to go to the bathroom!" she blurted out, zooming out of the room.

"Uh…..me too!" Sparky added, chasing after her. Go-sensei soon ran out, as well.

I had to distract Haruhi so I could chase after them. I eventually found Betty, but oddly enough, Sparky and Go-sensei weren't with her. Although I could have sworn, she disappeared into a portal. At that moment, I knew that this girl wasn't normal.

_Who the heck is she….?_

* * *

**Oooh, Kyon is close to figuring out Betty's true identity! Maximus and Minimus might appear in the next chapter, where Betty fights them and- Oh snap! I revealed spoilers! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER!**


End file.
